The Changing of Bella Swan
by mrsbellamalfoy
Summary: The night Jasper attacked Bella would forever change her life, that party created a domino effect that not only impacted Bella's life but the lives of the Cullen's.  Edward didn't leave... Bella did.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

As I drove Bella home I was lost in my thoughts. I always seemed to be putting her into harms way. The thought of what would have happened if Jasper would have bitten her drives me insane. I wont allow her to become a vampire, I would never allow her to become the soulless monster that my family and I had become. I dropped her off at her house telling her I had to talk to Jasper but that I would be back. She didn't seem to understand the danger she was in just by being around me.

As I walked home at a human pace I was considering what to do. The best thing was for my family and I to leave. Alice had left with Jasper already and I know she would want to focus her complete attention on him so I couldn't call and ask if she saw this plan working or not. I know my family would be very upset about my plan. Carlisle and Esme had come to love Bella as a daughter, Alice and Bella were closer than sisters, Jasper loved her as well but he was afraid of hurting her, Emmett loved her like a sister and has a very strong bond with her, and Rosalie seemed to hate her but only because of the fact Bella had a pulse.

It was actually Rosalie's thoughts that pulled me out of my own and made me run into the house. "Rosalie what is your problem?" I asked her angrily.

" Your precious Bella got attacked just like I knew would happen. Alice an Jasper have already left and now who knows what's going to happen to the rest of us, all because of that stupid human." Rosalie ranted. Before I could even respond to her Emmett was growling at Rose looking like he was ready to attack, Rose stood there looking just as shocked as the rest of us.

" Shut the hell up Rose, Bella is family whether you like it or not. We all know she will become a Cullen and a vampire" he growled at her fiercely " you better get used to the it because she will always be family"

To say that I was shocked would be a huge understatement. Emmett just stood up to Rosalie, which rarely ever happened, for my Bella. I asked everyone to calm down while I explained my plan of leaving. As I did Esme kept telling me that she wouldn't be able to do that but I was finally able to convince them that it would be better for Bella if we all just left. Emmett and Rosalie ;left to go hunt and I stayed to help Esme make arrangements for the family to move while Carlisle went to the hospital to make his excuses. I planned on going to Bella's house before she woke up and telling her I was leaving I just wasn't sure how to go about it yet. I was suddenly interrupted by Rosalie's frantic thoughts as she burst through the door yelling for Emmett. I ran down the stairs closely followed by Esme.

" Rose, what's wrong dear?" Esme asked her

" Emmett and I were hunting and we split up after he caught scent of his prey, when I was finished I tried to find him but I lost his scent in the river and I can't find him now." her voice cracking with emotion. I was trying to calm Rosalie down while Esme was on the phone with Carlisle telling him what was happening from what I could over hear of their phone call he was on his way home and he was going to call Alice to come home and help us figure this out. Alice would be a great help with her visions.

Esme spoke with Jasper and apparently they would be coming home but it would take a few hours as they had gone really far to hunt. Carlisle got home half an hour after Rose had got here, he sat down and had Rose retell what had happened with Emmett then they went back to where Rose and Emmett had been hunting to see if Carlisle would be able to pick up his scent. I wanted to go to Bella and make sure she was alright but I thought that might be in poor taste since my brother was missing. I was hoping Alice would be able to shed some light on the situation or Carlisle whenever they all got here. Esme was frantic as she paced worried about her mate as well as all her children that weren't at home with her. Suddenly I felt so useless, my brother was missing and I couldn't even barely protect the woman I love. What the hell was I good for?

" Your not useless Edward, I'm the one who cant control my urges" Jasper said sadly as he walked through the door.

" Jasper this isn't your fault its mine and I'm sorry" I told him

" It isn't either of your faults so stop your whining the both of you. Your plan Edward, the one you have to save Bella. It wont work, it will devastate her till you come back which you will!" Alice came in seething as she spoke to me. " Carlisle and Rose will be here in 5 minutes and then I can tell you what Emmett has been up to."


	2. Chapter 2

EmPOV

z88;

I asked Rose to come hunting with me so I could get her away from Edward. What she said about Bella pissed me off so I could only imagine how it affected Edward. I knew Rosalie didn't like Bella I'm not completely sure why, she says its because Bella is throwing her life away and putting us at risk. I think its more than just that I am just not sure what though. I think Bella is great she always makes me laugh with how clumsy she is and how she is always blushing about something or other. She is very beautiful and I completely understand why Edward wants her as a mate but I don't understand why he wont change her. I started to get angry again as I thought of Edwards plan. Bella deserves so much better than that from all of us. I told Rose I was going in a different direction to hunt and she was ok with it.

As I separated myself from her I thought about the cabin I had built for her so we could escape once in awhile. The thought came out of no where and I decided I had to get to Bella. I ran to the river to cover my scent as I swam as fast as I could till I was at least a hundred miles away, as I ran through the woods there I thought about the quickest way to get to Bella I hoped Alice was to preoccupied with Jasper to notice my plan and then tell the family what I was planning. I saw the lights of a small town ahead so took off in that direction and I saw a black mustang in a parking lot outside of a hotel so I stole it I know its illegal but I was in a hurry. I dove into forks doing about 130 mph with the lights off thankfully I didn't run into any police, it would have been fun to watch them try to catch me but I wasn't in the mood right now. As I got near her house I stashed the car and cut through the woods behind her house. I looked up to her window and saw that it was open waiting for Edward. I could smell that he wasn't here, obviously luck was on my side tonight I could hear Bella crying and I could smell her tears.

Dammit, I thought to myself, had Edward already tell her? I was pissed as I made my way to her window. As I climbed through I saw relief then confusion she must have thought I was Edward at first.

" Oh my god Emmett its bad isn't it? He sent you to break up with me?" she said as she began to cry again. If my heart was beating it would've broken right then, I didn't even know what to say.

" Bella, I need you to come with me, grab some clothes and anything you will need for a few days so we can go. I can't explain right now but please hurry." I told her, she was clearly stunned but followed my directions without any questions. It pained me to see how much she trusted all of us knowing that Edward was going to break her heart. I felt my phone vibrate I didn't answer knowing it was one of my family but since I didn't know how much they knew of my plan I wasn't going to chance it. Bella came back into the room with a back pack stuffed and looked up at me she looked so sad I just wanted to hug her instead I picked her up and jumped out of her window. I felt her heart accelerate the same time that I smelled her fear. I ran with her to the car then I set her in the passenger seat and ran over to the drivers side climbing in. I looked at her and noticed how terrified she was I wondered if she was scared of me I wanted to ask but I was afraid she might say yes.

"Emmett where are we going" she timidly asked me

"We're going to a cabin that I built for Rosalie a few weeks ago" I answered her. I didn't want to say any more because if Alice was searching Bella's future I didn't want her to know where we were going and she didn't know where this cabin was.

" Is Edward there?" she quietly asked. I felt so bad because she sounded so scared and sad.

" Bella I can smell your fear please tell me what you are so scared of, if its me I promise I wont hurt you." I asked her hoping she would be honest with me.

She gasped looking over at me " of course you wouldn't hurt me I know that. Its just last time I had to take a bag and leave like this it was because a crazy tracker was after me and I had to get away." she explained to me still looking shocked.

"There is nobody after you I promise, we will sit and talk as soon as we get there I promise" I told her as I pulled into an all night grocery store she looked at me confused. " when I built the cabin for Rose I didn't plan on human visitors so we need to pick up a few things for you to eat that wont go bad, I didn't put a kitchen in there" I explained to her as we walked into the almost empty grocery store. As we shopped she picked up some of the things she had at the house like bottled water and pop tarts, I remembered to grab her some toilet paper though I couldn't understand how wiping you nether regions with paper didn't hurt the humans. Before we left the store I asked here if she needed a human moment and she blushed as she walked towards the ladies restroom. One we put the couple bags of water in the trunk of the car and climbed in, I drove around to the back of the store. She looked up at me " Emmett what are we doing" she asked

" Well from here we go on foot, it will take close to 2 hours" I told her

" Ok but I'm very clumsy so it would probably be quicker if I just rode on your back or you carried me" she said to me as her face turned crimson. I laughed in surprise at the thought of me letting her walk in the woods, " honey that is with me carrying you.

XXXXXA/NXXXXXX

I am hoping that everyone is enjoying this story, I have lots of chapters ready. The more reviews I get the more chapters you get. :)


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

* Carlisle and Rosalie will be back in five minutes and then I can tell you what Emmett's been up to.*

I tried to read both Alice and Jasper's thoughts but they were blocking me I was afraid this meant something bad. " Alice please tell me he's ok" Esme whimpered to her.

" Yes he's fine , but I don't want to say anymore till the others get back" she answered her  
>When I had heard that Emmett was fine I decided to go to Bella's but that thought was immediately cut off by Alice telling me I needed to stay. Finally Rose walked in the door followed closely by Carlisle.<p>

"Oh Alice can you see him, is he alright, where is he?" Rose questioned dry sobbing. I looked at Alice who almost looked ashamed. Alice stood up and looked around at everybody then let out an unnecessary breath and began " First before I start I am letting all of you know that I don't want any interruptions. I will tell you everything I know then we can talk about it." she looked around at us all again while we nodded. " I didn't see Emmett at first, I was looking for Bella because Jasper wanted to make sure she was ok then I saw Emmett come into Bella's room and take her with him. From what I can see of Bella's future she plans on going to Rosalie's cabin but I cant see what it looks like and from Emmett's future I can see him changing her into a vampire." I was growling as Rosalie hissed Alice looked to Rose and told her that at least we know where they are and we can stop them but Rosalie cut her off looking livid, " Alice I don't have a cabin, I have no idea what you are talking about'" Rosalie was exasperated " wait that must have been what the surprise was."

"What surprise" Carlisle asked her

" He told me that after Bella's party he had a surprise for me but after everything that had happened I didn't think about it" she explained to us, then burst out " Why in the hell does Emmett want to change her it doesn't make any sense"

" Alice if there is anything else you can think of we have to find them before he changes her" Carlisle asked desperately looking back and forth from me and Rose. Then he explained how when a vampire changes someone it also changes the relationship they have with that person, So if Emmett does change Bella she would come to think of Emmett as a close friend, a father, or a mate. While I openly growled at him he continued to tell us that this doesn't always happen but it made me think of the way I thought of Carlisle and how I knew because he was my sire I could never betray him in anyway. I didn't care how slim the chances were of that happening I was going to stop it no matter what. I told them I was going to Bella's to see if I could find any clues, Rosalie asked if she could come with me, I wanted to be alone but knowing how hard this was on her as well, I agreed. As we began running at normal speed to Bella's house Rosalie asked me as she slowed down " Edward, what was Carlisle hiding from me, I know there was more to what he was saying" she asked me sounding heart broken. I didn't want to tell her and cause her more pain but it was only fair she knew. I walked towards a broken tree trunk and sat down and she sat next to me. I told her how when Carlisle changed me his only thought were of love and protection the same as they were when he changed both her and Emmett, but when he changed Esme his thoughts were purely of love and lust. When Emmett, you, and I woke up we felt nothing but love and protection for Carlisle but Esme woke up feeling nothing but love, lust, and devotion. Carlisle thinks that sometimes Emmett may see Bella as more than a friend or sister and isn't sure if Emmett were to change her what would happen.

" Emmett doesn't love her," Rosalie seethed venom lacing every word she spoke. " I will kill her if she even tries to look at him like that."


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I had my backpack on my back while I was on Emmett's back as he carried four bags of junk food and a case of water. If I wasn't so confused I would have laughed. I still had no idea what was going on the only facts I knew were that nobody was after me, Edward wasn't at the cabin, and I was completely exhausted. My party was a disaster and I had no idea of the repercussions of that. I felt terrible, it wasn't Jaspers fault that he attacked me. It was a stupid paper cut. I knew something was going on with Edward I had wanted to ask but I was to chicken to actually find out I didn't want him to be mad at me about what had happened. When Emmett had come through my window instead of him I thought for sure he was there to tell me that Edward wanted to break up with me but I should have known that Edward wasn't that childish. Emmett had me grab some stuff to leave with and told me we were going to Rosalie's cabin. I had never been alone with Emmett before but it was actually going really great, he was very comforting and sweet. I had always thought of him as a big brother. I wanted to hurry up and get to the cabin because I needed to know what was going on. As I laid my head against Emmett's shoulder I thought all the time that I had spent with Edward. The first time I saw him, the first touch, and the first kiss.

" Bella love, come with me" I looked at Edward in surprise as he held his hand out to me.

" No Bells, you need to stay with me. I need you to trust me" Emmett interrupted Edward and I noticed his hand was also out.

"Bella please, love. Come with me" Edward begged

"No Isabella you know how you feel for me you need to trust that. Trust me, stay with me" Emmett began to speak over Edward and I instantly knew what I had to do, I began to walk towards…

" Bella. Bella wake up its ok" I looked over towards the voice to see Emmett standing in a very unfamiliar doorway.

" You fell asleep on the way here, I was going to let you sleep longer but you were mumbling mine and Edwards name so I figured I should probably wake you" he informed me. I blushed as I remembered my dream

" Yeah I heard that I talk in my sleep a lot" I told him hoping I hadn't said anything bad during my weird dream " Emmett what's going on?" I asked him.

" Why don't you come in here get something to eat and we can talk?"

I told him I would be right there I asked him where the restroom was and I quickly washed up and brushed my teeth and hair then I followed his directions to where the family room was and was once again surprised to find he was the only one there.

" ok Emmett what's going on?" I asked him.

"Well after Edward took you home he came back to the house and told us how he had this plan to protect you" he started but I interrupted him by asking what Edward thought I needed protection from as my heart started to race thinking that somebody had to be after me but emmett assured me that wasn't the case and finished by telling me Edwards so called plan. For me to say I was livid would be an understatement. I now knew that Edward would never change me, he thought his world was too dangerous for me, and not only was he going to leave me he was going to make his whole family leave as well.

" So basically Emmett, Edward doesn't love me enough to want to keep with him forever?" I asked trying very hard not to cry.

"Bells he loves you, he truly does believe that we don't have a soul and so he refuses to take yours." He told me. I asked him why he kidnapped me because I still couldn't understand that part, was he trying to play the absence makes the heart grow fonder thing on Edward? When I asked him that he actually laughed at me.

"Bella my Rosie didn't have a choice when she became a vampire and to this very day it still bothers her, I feel that Edward is refusing to give you a choice also, so if you want I'm going to change you." he answered me calm as can be. I sat there stunned as the tears came to my eyes. I told him that I wanted this so much and how I would owe him for the rest of my existence then he warned me about hoe he had never changed someone before but he was confident he could control himself but he did want to hunt first. I was fine with everything he had told me and I let him know that I trusted him. So while he was out hunting I took a long hot shower and thought about my future and the dream I had wondering what it meant. As I climbed out of the shower , dried off, and then got dressed in little shorts and a tank top easier to leave the spots that were going to bit uncovered, I looked around in the bedroom. I found some paper and a pen and sat down to write Edward a letter I wanted to tell him everything about my choice, I had already talked with Emmett about all of this and even though he completely agreed I didn't feel it was right to make him be the one to explain anything to any of them. After I was don writing the letter I was checking out the rest of the cabin that Emmett had built, it was gorgeous, I had just always thought Rosalie was into a more grand presentation and this cabin was simple, I mean everything was top of the line but it was no mansion. I heard the front door open so I called out "Emmett?

" Yeah, Bells its me." he said back to me. I walked back into the family room and sat down as he told me this cabin is a gift to Rosalie and other than him and I nobody knew it even existed. We talked some more about my transformation. He explained how much it was going to hurt and it would last a few days and I would be in and out of awareness. He also let me know that when the change was almost complete e would call Edward and the rest of the family and tell them where the cabin was so they could be here when I awoke to my new life. Our conversation needed with emmett making a joke about how if he messed up and drained me that I wasn't allowed to haunt him for eternity which made me laugh.

" As we mad our way to the bedroom I started getting nervous, Emmett must have heard my heart accelerate because as we laid on top of the bed I had made a few hours ago he asked if I was sure.

" Emmett, I promise I am fine with this, I can't thank you enough for what you are about to do." I told him being completely honest. I didn't know how to explain to him what he was doing for me. He was giving me the life that Edward was denying me.

" ok Bells I'm going to start, Its going to hurt and once it starts there is no going back" he told me as he watched my expression. " I want you to know I am sorry for the pain but I will be here the entire time I wont leave your side and I will talk to you through the whole process" he explained looking a little scared. I felt bad because I knew this would be hard for hi, I just hoped when he called everyone they wouldn't give him to hard of a time about this.

He gave me a big hug and as I started to tell him to start already I felt him bite into the right side of my neck, then he bit into the left, i felt as he laid my head back onto the pillow. I felt him lift my left arm and then I was completely lost in the burning. I had never felt more pain in my life I tried not to scream this was hard enough on Emmett without me making it worse by being a crybaby. I know a few screams and whimpers broke through my resolve but I was trying. Occasionally when I wasn't lost in the burning or all of the thoughts I was having I could hear Emmett talking about the family or how he was sorry. I could literally feel my mind expanding and sometimes it felt like this change was taking forever and other times it felt like it was going so fast. I had heard Emmett telling someone about a grocery store and to hurry as my fingers and toes quit burning and my heart rate sped up. very slowly more areas of my body began to cool but my chest hurt worse than before. I could hear Emmett saying something and I could hear other voices but I was in so much pain I didn't care. suddenly my heart rate began to slow and the pain began to fade. The pain and my heart stopped at the exact same moment, as I opened my eyes I could sense that it was more than just me and Emmett in the cabin now. I could feel that the three closest to me were Emmett, Edward and Rosalie. I stood up facing Emmett there was so much I wanted to say to him, as I took a step closer to him several things happened at once. Rosalie growled at me as Edward crouched to attack her, and Emmett started to lunge at Edward. All of this happened in a matter of two seconds and I had to put a stop to it.


End file.
